retour vers le passé
by Kelidril
Summary: Alors que l'espoir n'est plus permis à son époque,Harry se voit contraint de remonter le temps jusqu'à la date lui permettant de vaincre le lord noir!jetez y un coup d'oeil suis nulle pour les résumés.Me revoila!
1. lPrologue

Salut tout le monde ! Cest ma première fic , alors, un peu d'indulgence ! 

Je voulais remercier pour ces conseils et ses critiques , Hali1

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à JKR (sauf la trame de l'histoire)

Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère)   
Harry Potter : retour en arrière

**prologue**

Dans le silence tendu qui régnait en maître à Poudlard, des détonations retentissaient soudainement. Des cris d'effroi se firent également entendre. Ses cris avaient été poussés par les quelques élèves présents au château en ces vacances d'été. Leur présence était due au fait que malgré la réticence du directeur et de leurs parents, ils avaient voulu rester aux côtés du Survivant. Ils voulaient leurs prêter main forte, se sentant tout aussi concernés que les autres par ce combat qui était d'une façon ou d'une autre le leur.

En effet, malgré les protections magiques du château qui avaient pourtant été revues, notamment les barrières anti-transplanage, les mangemorts avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le château. Ils avaient utilisés de puissants sortilèges de magie noire, qui leurs avaient permis de détourner les sortilèges utilisés par le directeurs et les professeurs. Les quelques professeurs présents s'engagèrent alors dans un combat sans précédent, essayant tant bien que mal à les repousser, mais, hélas sans grand succès. Cela était du au fait qu'ils étaient bien trop faibles, que se soit en puissance magique ou en nombre. Les professeurs tombèrent les uns après les autres sous les impardonnables utilisés par les mangemorts.

Le professeur Dumbledore arriva alors en courant pour prêter main-forte aux quelques professeurs qui restaient et qui se trouvaient en bien mauvaise posture, bien qu'il sache que c'était sans espoir.

L'espoir il n'y en avait plus dans le monde magique, il n'en avait même pas gardé pour lui-même. Il avait transmit le peu d'espoir qui lui restait à Harry. Il en avait fait de même pour ses connaissances, afin qu'Harry parvienne à sauver le monde sorcier.

Il lança plusieurs sortilèges n'hésitant plus à utiliser le sort de la mort bien que se soit avec regret. Il vit Voldemort se dresser devant lui et un échange spectaculaire de sorts eut lieu faisant stopper les derniers combats autour d'eux.

Mais Voldemort fut le plus rapide et _l'avada kedavra_ qu'il lança atteignit de plein fouet le vieux sorcier qui s'effondra, mort!

Voldemort éclata de rire sinistre, à vous glacer le sang. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tuer Potter et ce serait son triomphe. Il deviendrait alors le maître absolu du monde sorcier. Les derniers professeurs tombèrent les uns après les autres quelques minutes après le grand Dumbledore.

Pourtant le lord noir déchanta très vite, les mangemorts qui avaient été chercher Potter étaient revenus bredouille, il fallait se rendre a l'évidence Potter avait pu s'enfuir.

Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse au détour d'un couloir pour aller aider les professeurs, Dumbledore avait crié à Harry :

« _Je te couvre, spmet el etnomer te iot emrofsnart ueida_ »

C'est à la suite de cette phrase pour le moins étrange aux yeux de n'importe quel autre sorcier, mais pleine de sens pour Le Survivant, qu'Harry s'empressa de disparaître dans l'un des multiples couloirs permettant de rejoindre la tour de Gryffondor.

Arrivé, il rassembla ses affaires puis grâce à un sort les avait rétrécies et allégées. Se doutant que les mangemorts le chercheraient d'abord dans la tour, il avait prit la carte du maraudeur, avait fait apparaître le plan de Poudlard et était parti à toute allure dans les couloirs vides.

Puis s'empressant de rentrer dans une salle de classe vide, il se transforma peu à peu en un oiseau au plumage vert émeraude parsemé de plumes d'or : un Phénix.

Harry Potter le Survivant (_inutile de vous faire sa bio_) était un animagus, un phénix plus exactement. Il s'apprêtait à faire un voyage dans le temps car ici à son époque Voldemort était trop fort pour être vaincu pour la simple raison qu'il avait atteint l'un de ses buts ultime: l'immortalité! L'autre étant bien évidemment de tuer Harry, le seul encore susceptible de contrecarrer ses projets, de l'empêcher de pouvoir régner en maître sur le monde sorcier.

Il avait rallié à lui un nombre incroyable de mangemorts, certains le suivaient par peur et d'autres par amour du pouvoir. Ces hommes n'en étaient d'ailleurs plus, ils étaient devenus des monstres de cruauté et de perversité.

Ils les avait tous perdus les uns à la suite des autres: Sirius, son parrain ; Remus ; tous les membres de l'Ordre, Ron, Hermione et à présent Dumbledore.

L'espoir n'était plus permis à cette époque où seule la terreur régnait aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Volemort avait asservit tous les moldus, en profitant de leur incompréhension à ce qui pourtant se déroulait sous leurs yeux, mais il avait également profité de leurs refus à accepter la vérité à savoir que la magie existait. C'est pour cela que dans leur monde aussi l'espoir n'existait plus. Ils avaient été forcés de reconnaître que les sorciers existaient bels et bien. Que certains sorciers pouvaient se révéler bien plus cruels qu'eux. Aussi depuis quelques mois avec l'aide de Dumbledore, ils avaient mis au point un plan pour qu'Harry puisse vivre dans une époque ou il n'était pas aussi puissant qu'en cet instant. Le Survivant ne devait en aucun cas hésiter à partir.

Il remonterait le temps à une époque où le mage noir ne possédait pas encore tous ses pouvoirs, mais surtout à une époque où il n'avait pas encore acquit l'immortalité. En remontant le temps, il mettait les chances de son côté. Tout d'abord, il comptait en quelque sorte sur l'effet de surprise puisque Voldemort ne s'attendra sûrement pas à le voir à une autre époque que celle qui est sienne. Mais ce n'était pas son seul atout. Il avait de son côté la puissance, la sagesse que lui avait transmise le Dumbledore de son époque, qui conjuguée au savoir de Dumbledore à l'époque à laquelle il arriverait ne leur permettrait que d'en sortir vainqueur. Il comptait également sur sa propre puissance qu'il avait développée, mais qui malheureusement n'avait pas été efficace contre un Voldemort doté de l'immortalité.

Il venait de finir de se transformer. Le phénix déploya ses ailes, prêt à s'envoler lorsqu'il disparut dans un éclair de lumière verte et or…

**A suivre…**

Blabla de l'auteur :

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ,allez une ptite rewiew

bientôt

kel


	2. l'arrivée

Harry Potter : retour en arrière/

**_Rewiews :_**

Thealie : voila la suite et la réponse est dans ce chapitre et merci tu m'a envoyé ma 1ere

rewiew

Little Psyche : voila la suite j'espère qu'elle va te plaire

Laumie : merci pour tes encouragements j'en ai besoin

Dia : merci pour tes encouragement et j'espère que la suite répondra a tes espérances

Ange de un cisme : voila la suite et tu aura la réponse a ta question dans ce chapitre

Nda je suis super contente 5 rewiews pour un chapitre c'est trop bien et j'espère que ça va continuer

**L'arrivée**

« » : Paroles des personnages

µ µ Pensées des personnages

_µ(En italique)µ pensées de Harry_

Le phénix apparut dans un parc; et redevint l'adolescent qu'il était. Harry regarda ou il avait atterrit. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître le parc de Poudlard. Apparemment ici aussi c'été l'été, sûrement les grandes vacances. Ce qui expliquerait l'absence d'élèves. Il s'avança et entra dans le château, il ne croisa personne.

Harry arriva devant la gargouille,

_µ_ quel idiot je fais, je ne connais pas le mot de passe et si ça se trouve Dumbledore ou l'actuel directeur n'est pas là_.µ_

Finalement pour ne pas rester inactif, Harry tenta quelque chose. Il monta sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, se métamorphosa en phénix. Alors il s'envola jusqu'à une fenêtre du bureau du directeur. En regardant par la fenêtre du bureau du directeur, il y vit avec soulagement Albus Dumbledore plongé dans des dossiers. Pendant un moment il ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la présence du phénix devant sa fenêtre. Pourtant même lorsqu'il releva un instant la tête du dossier qu'il étudiait, il ne sembla pas l'apercevoir. Harry était toujours au point de départ. Comment devait-il s'y prendre pour attirer l'attention du directeur sur lui ? Toujours sous sa forme de phénix, il réfléchit quelques instants, puis sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il émit un son strident. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, pour voir un Dumbledore surprit relever la tête quelques instants plus tard.

Ce n'est pas tellement l'oiseau en lui-même qu'il avait en face de lui qui l'étonna, mais plutôt la façon dont cet oiseau le regardait. Il fut presque sûr d'avoir affaire à un animagus et non à un simple phénix. Il sortit alors rapidement de son bureau en voyant l'oiseau amorcer une descente vers la fenêtre donnant sur la gargouille qui gardait son bureau. Il descendit donc les escaliers en colimaçon gardés par la gargouille. En arrivant aux dernières marches, il eut la surprise de se retrouver face à ….

« James! Mais que fais-tu la ? Tu devrais être chez toi »

Le garçon sourit et lui répondit :

« Je ne m'appelle pas James »

Dans les yeux du directeur, des étincelles de malices firent rapidement place à la curiosité.

« Montons dans mon bureau, si vous voulez bien »

Harry le suivit et prit place dans l'un des sièges qui faisaient face au bureau directorial.

« Alors racontez moi qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites ici. »

« Avant de vous raconter quoi que ce soit, je voudrais savoir une chose. En quelle année sommes nous»

« 1976 »

« Bien, c'est un peu ce que j'espérais. Alors, je m'appelle Harry Potter. Si je suis ici aujourd'hui et non à mon époque, c'est parce que justement à mon époque l'espoir n'est plus, aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que dans le monde moldu. Ici, il n'est pas encore cet être invincible, auquel nous avons tous fait face. Ici j'ai plus de chance de le vaincre, ce que d'ailleurs je ferais.»

Son visage s'était durcit à ces mots.

Sur le visage de Dumbledore, la surprise laissa maintenant place à la tristesse.

« Dans ce cas, tu es l'enfant de la prophétie, je ne me trompe pas »

« C'est tout à fait exact, professeur Dumbledore. Mais étant donné que j'ai remonté le temps, il est inutile que je vous raconte mon histoire puis qu'elle n'existe plus dès le moment ou j'ai remonté le temps »

« Bien, je suppose que vous n'avez pas terminer vos études, en quelle année étiez vous à votre époque » …..

Grande salle de Poudlard 1976 (après la répartition)

« Chers élèves, cette année nous accueillerons un nouvel élève. Il s'appelle Harry Pantters, il nous vient directement de 'l'Institut International Of Magic Apprenticeship', de New York. Lorsque le choipeaux l'aura réparti dans l'une des quatre maisons, il entrera directement en 6° année. Je vous demande donc de lui réserver un bon accueille»

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir laissant apparaître un jeune homme qui s'attira le regard appréciateur de toutes filles, mais qui s'attira également le regard furieux des garçons qui voyaient leurs petites amies essayer d'attirer son attention.

Il était grand, assez musclé les cheveux mi-longs châtains presque noir retenus en catogan par un lacet de cuir. Il avait des yeux bleus nuit, et portait l'austère robe de Poudlard, bien que celle-ci soit sans insigne.

Il s'approcha de Mac Gonnagall qui l'attendait devant le tabouret, le choixpeau à la main. Elle le lui mit sur la tête. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui, alors que le choixpeau réfléchissait tout haut, ayant visiblement du mal à se décider.

« Hum hum…Je vois, oh…un caractère rusé et bien trempé, digne de Serpentard, hum… un courage a toute épreuve digne de Gryffondor, mais…ah, mais ce n'est pas tout, je vois également une grande loyauté digne de Pousoufle, eh par Merlin qu'avons-nous là…une grande curiosité digne de Serdaigle. À vrai dire mon garçon, tu me donnes du fils à retordre, dans la mesure où je ne sais pas trop ou je vais bien pouvoir te placer. Vois-tu avec toutes ces qualités tu serais digne d'aller dans les quatre maisons »

Ces paroles surprirent tout le monde au plus haut point, et même le directeur.

« Mais c'est impossibleça n'est jamais arriver » s'exclama un jeune homme brun qui n'était autre que James Potter, le chef des maraudeurs.

D'ailleurs à côté de lui se trouvait les autres membres du célèbre quatuor qu'ils formaient. Il y avait donc le beau Sirius Black: tombeur de ces dames, Remus Lupin l'intello et à l'occasion loup-garou, ainsi que Peter Pettigrew le… et bien le pot de colle du groupe (désolé mais je le supporte pas)note_ de la correctrice : moi non plus je ne le supporte pas, arghh, dis Kel on peut pas l'enlever ? Non ? Bon tant pis j'aurais quand même essayé.)_ Pour une fois tout le monde fut d'accords avec les paroles de James, même les Serpentard.

« Bien. Pour régler ce petit problème, hum… Voila ce que nous allons faire: Mr Pantters, vous suivrez les cours avec la maison qu'il vous plaira, tout en veillant à ne pas commettre d'injustices en favorisant certaines maisons par rapports à d'autres. » Dit-il en souriant alors que son regard parcourait les différentes tables pour finalement s'arrêter sur celle des Gryffondor. « Mr Pantters, vous viendrez me voir après le repas pour régler les derniers détails. »

Tandis que Mac Gonnelle lui retirait le choixpeau, Harry, regarda les 4 tables pour finalement se décider à s'installer à celle des Serdaigles.

Dumbledore leur souhaita a tous un bon appétit, rappelant au passage, que la forêt interdite ne s'appelait pas comme ça par hasard _(dsl mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, lol). _En disant cela, son regard se posa sur les maraudeurs à la table des Gryffondors qui étrangement étaient très absorbés par la contemplation du ciel magique. Le dîner se déroula sans incident notoire.

Pendant ce même dîner, Harry fit la connaissance d'un Serdaigle: Felipe Dominguez, le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich et son poursuiveur vedette. Ils se découvrirent de nombreux points communs.

Harry regretta seulement de ne pas avoir pu approcher ses parents et les maraudeurs. Il avait préféré rester en terrain neutre pour que son attitude ne paraisse pas trop suspecte, et s'éviter par la même occasion bien des ennuis.

Son repas terminé, il attendit que Dumbledore se lève pour le rejoindre sous les regards curieux des élèves. Il rejoignit Dumbledore, qui lui donna un appartement gardé par le tableau d'un hippogriffe. Il lui donna le mot de passe: plume d'argent et le laissa s'installer en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit.

_µ Pas mal l'appart et neutre si j'invite quelqu'un. Bon voyons la salle de bainça doit être par là. Je prends ma douche et au lit µ _

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

Et oui il n'y a rien d'intéressant pour ce chap il s'agit en fait d'un chapitre de transition.

Un commentaire si vous plait même si c'est une critique

Kel


	3. premiere journée et nouvelles rencontres

_**Harry Potter : retour en arrière/**_

Premier jour et nouvelles rencontres

avant tout je tiens à m'excuser mes comme c'était la dernière semaine avant les vacances, j'avais trop de travail et de contrôles pour pouvoir écrire, pour me faire pardonner, je vais m'arranger pour publier au moins 3 chapitres pendants les vacances

voilà

Kel

_REWIEWS_

Laumie : contente que ça te plaise ;et voilà la suite

Didi : merci Didi !

Bridgess-the-fantastic : oui ça va mieux depuis que c'est les vacances, merci !je suis super contente que ça te plaise, biz

Elaur : et voilà la suite (dsl pour le retard)

Thealie : je pense que tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre

« » : Paroles des personnages

# #Pensées des personnages

_# (en italique) #pensées de Harry_

Le lendemain matin

#Je connais ce château comme ma poche et il faut que je fasse semblant de me perdre, pff#

« Hello, Harry bien dormis ? Tu es perdu ? Tu veux bien mangé avec moi? Je te présenterai mes amis, tu verra…»

«Stop, du calme, Felipe, alors dans l'ordre : Salut, mouais, oui, et non désolé mais tu as entendu ce cher directeur comme moi donc ce matin je vais manger a une autre table. »

« Oh….bon c'est pas grave pour le déjeuner je te conseille la table de Gryffondor, en 6° année il y a les Maraudeurs, ce sont les plus grands farceurs de Poudlard et de très bons amis, je vais te les présenter »

« Bien je te suis »

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la table aux couleurs rouge et or, couleurs représentative de la maison Gryffondor.

« Salut Felipe, oh tu nous amènes de la compagnie. Salut Harry, c'est bien ça ? » interrogea Remus Lupin

« Oui » répondit-il en souriant au lycanthrope

« Vous savez que je doit faire connaissance avec toutes les maisons, alors est ce que je peux manger avec vous ? »

« Heureusement que tu n'as pas choisi Serpentard, ce matin. » s'exclama Sirius

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour deux raisons : d'abord les Serpentards ne sont pas les plus gentils de l'école, mais vu que tu devras les rencontrer tu te feras une idée…et la deuxième, tu verra tout à l'heure » lui répondit James en lui adressant un mystérieux sourire.

Tandis que Felipe les saluait et partait, Harry s'installa entre Sirius et James, en face de Remus et le plus loin de Peter.

Quand 4 tornades s'abattirent sur lui, il vit James prendre aussitôt un air avantageux et passa une main dans ces cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

« Salut Lily comment ça va ce matin ? Dis moi tu ne veux toujours pas sortir avec moi ? »

« La ferme Potter ne commences pas »

Les Maraudeurs et Harry avaient devant eux les 4 plus belles filles de Poudlard et les seules à pouvoir rivaliser avec James, Sirius et Remus questions célébrité et notes : Lily Evans, préfète de Gryffondor, rousse aux grands yeux vert émeraude et ses meilleures amies, toutes trois poursuiveuses de Gryffondor: les jumelles Tapror: Isil et Idril, les cheveux châtains clair presque blond aux yeux mauves. Elles étaient toute deux d'une beauté éthéré, et Cassiopée Aiden, brune aux yeux vert d'eau. Toutes les quatre avaient un corps de rêves qui d'ailleurs hantaient les rêves de biens des garçons.

Cassiopée se tourna vers Harry

« Salut, moi c'est Cassiopée, celle qui a rembaré Potter pour la je ne sais combien de fois c'est Lily et les jumelles se nomment Isil et Idril »

« Enchanté de vous connaître » répondit Harry avec un sourire charmeur, bien que sa gorge soit nouée.

« Un bon conseil »

« Ne traînes pas »

« Avec les Maraudeurs »

« Sinon tu auras des ennuis »

Les quatre filles avaient parlé les unes à la suite des autres, complétant la précédente, une habitude prise au fil des ans, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'elles lisaient dans les pensées. Elles partirent laissant deux des maraudeurs tellement surpris qu'ils ne faisaient pas attention a ce qu'ils faisaient (a savoir le beau Sirius tartine en main a mi chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche, James tartinant sa manche au lieu de sa tartine) sauf Peter qui n'avait pas suivit l'échange préférant s'empiffrer_(note de la correctrice : toujours en train de s'empiffrer celui-là, arghh !)_; il regarda ses amis et leur demanda ce qu'ils avaient (nda : toujours un train de retard) ce à quoi il reçut 2 regards perdus et un fou rire de la part d'Harry et de Remus

« Ben quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« Si vous voyez vos têtes pffffhahahaha…. »

Et ils repartirent dans leur fou rire mais cette fois ils ne furent pas les seuls, en effet tous les Serpentards se retrouvèrent affubler: pour les filles, d'un nœud rouge dans les cheveux et d'une robe rouge à poids blancs et pour les garçons d'un short rouge. Seul les enfants de moldus comprirent qui ils devaient ressembler. Même certains professeurs ne purent retenir un petit rire. Le directeur de serpentard : Sermo essaya de conjurer le sort au lieu de cela leur costumes se mirent a clignoter de toutes les couleurs, il y arriva qu'après dix minutes d'essais infructueux sous les regards moqueurs des autres et les regards noirs des Serpentards.

Les cours n'allaient pas tarder a commencer aussi Mac Gonnagall s'approcha d'Harry et lui donna un exemplaire de l'emploi du temps de chaque maison. Il avait décider de passer un semaine avec chaque maisons ce qui lui permettrait de mieux connaître les élèves que s'il ne passer qu'une heure de cours avec eux

Il regarda les cours: de 8h00 a 12h00 soit deux heures de metamorphose suivit de deux heures d'histoire de la magie avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards_ ( ndc on voit que les bonnes habitudes ne changent pas, lol)_, soit soin aux créatures magiques suivit de divinations avec les serdaigles et les pousoufles.

« Alors tu viens ou pas ? » s'impatienta Sirius

« Laisse lui le temps de choisir » répondit Rémus

« T'es pas drôle Remus » soupira James

« T'inquiète James je vous suis, par contre il faut que je prenne mes affaires de métamorphoses » répondit finalement Harry ayant finit d'étudier les emplois du temps.

« Allez, mauvaise troupe le préfet que je suis me rappelle que si on ne se dépêche pas, on va être en retard »déclara Remus.

Harry les suivit dans les dédales de Poudlard après les avoir renseigner sur l'endroit ou se trouvait son appartement.

Il donna le mot de passe prit ses affaires et repartit en courant.

Ils arrivèrent juste a temps et s'installèrent au milieu de la classe en rigolant s'attirant les regards des autres.

Le professeur Mac gonnagall arriva

« Bonjour tout le monde, sachez M. Pantters, que bien que vous soyez nouveau je serai intransigeante et je voudrais que vous fassiez des efforts pour rattraper votre retard si jamais il y a certain points que vous n'avez pas vu dans votre ancienne école »

« Bien professeur »

Les deux premières heures passèrent rapidement, bien qu'ils faisaient de la théorie (sur la transformation d'un objet en arme blanche possédant des caractéristiques magiques) car ils assistaient à un match où d'un côté on retrouvait Lily et ses amis, et de l'autre côté n'étaient autre que les Maraudeurs. Chacun des deux groupes voulaient montrer leurs capacités à l'autre groupe et accessoirement les battre. Pour l'instant ils étaient a égalité (30 points partout) quand :

« Qui peut me dire ce qui va se passer si l'on ne passe pas par toutes les étapes (a savoir faire une étude comme pour les animagus, sur ses qualités et ses défauts) ?»

Tout le monde se regarda les deux groupes faisaient marcher leurs méninges à la vitesse de la lumière, mais c'était le vide sidéral.

Harry voyant que personne ne savait se décida à lever la main

« Oui M Pantters ? »

« Si l'on ne respect pas les étapes l'arme qui apparaîtra ne conviendra pas et ses pouvoirs seront incontrôlables pouvant causer beaucoup de dégâts »

Elle fut assez surprise qu'il sache la réponse exacte et surtout que se soit la même au mot près que celle d'Albus quand il était professeur.

Elle se reprit

« Bien M Pantters, 10 points pour…. »

« Aujourd'hui c'est pour Gryffondor »

« Donc 10 points pour Gryffondor. À présent nous allons passer à la pratique. Donc je vais vous mettre par groupe de deux et vous ferez l'inventaire de vos qualité et de vos défauts avec votre partenaire, vous aurez 1 semaine pour le faire, alors chez les Gryffondors: Potter avec Evans, Aiden avec Black, Isil Tapror et Lupin, Londubat et Alicia Mac, Petigrow avec Milinda Amir et pour finir Pantters avec Idril Tapror et non il n'y a pas moyen de changer » dit- elle en voyant des mains se lever et des soupires résignés se faire entendre ce qui donna suite a des exclamations et un brouhaha pas possible.

« **POUR LES SERPENTARDS** »fut elle obligé de crier

« Rogue avec Narcissa Black, Malfoy avec Mac Gregor, Goyle et Maria de la Fère, Crabbe et Dora de la Fère, Lestrange et Bellatrix Black, Rosier et Lyra Fainellas, vous pouvez sortir et en silence ! »

Harry s'approcha du quatuor de glace comme on les appelait,

et demanda à parler avec Idril, elle quitta ses amis et le suivit à l'écart.

« Que veux tu ? »

« Pour le devoir quand est ce que l'on se retrouve ? Et où ? »

« Pas ce soir, par contre demain à 17h30 a la bibliothèque, elle est au 2 étage ça te va ? »

« Oui euh…tu veux bien m'accompagner jusqu' en classe, je ne voudrais pas me perdre. » dit il avec un air penaud qui la fit rire et toujours en riant elle l'entraîna dans les couloirs ce qui en surpris plus d'un qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de la voir rire.

Une fois arrivés, elle rejoignit son groupe tandis qu'Harry allait s'assoire a coté de Remus qui lui avait gardé une place.

Il commençait à s'endormir quand un parchemin apparut :

'Parles nous de toi : pourquoi tu as déménage, ta famille tout même le noms de tes petites amis !''(Sirius) 

'_T'es qu'un obsédé Sirius'_ (Remus)

'_Même pas vrai, hein mon frère ?_'(Sirius)

'_Si c'est a moi que tu parles n'espères pas de soutien'_ (James)

Trahi par…

'_Si tu veux que je te réponde arrête d'écrire'_ (Harry)

'_Désolé_' (Sirius, avec un regard de chien battu)… 'Tu me pardonne ?

'_Oui je te pardonne, alors j'ai déménagé parce que mes parents ont été tué et que je n'ai plus de famille aussi Dumbledore m'a fait venir ici comme le souhaitaient mes parents_,

'_T'étais pas obligé de nous en parler, on est désolé_' (Remus Sirius James Peter)

'_C'est pas grave vous ne pouviez pas savoir_

_Sinon sur une note plus joyeuse pour Sirius je n'ai pas de petite amie car l'Institut International Of Magic Apprenticeship' n'est que pour les garçons..._

'_T'a pas de bol mais tonton Sirius va t'en trouv...SIRIUS ARRETES _(Remus James et Peter) _oui bon donc euh continues'_ (Sirius même si c'est inutile de le préciser)

'_Je n'ai pas d'animal de compagnie car ma chouette est morte en même temps que mes parents_ (autant que vous le sachiez ça évitera les questions) _car ils sont morts dans l'explosion de ma maison et j'espère pouvoir acheter un animal très vite car dans mon appart je me sens seul assez parle de moi et vous ?_

'_Eh bien James et moi on vit ensemble car j'ai fugué et ses parents m'ont pris en charge ah oui j'oubliais, je suis batteur ainsi que le plus beau mec de Poudlard' '_(Sirius)

'_Le pire c'est que toutes les filles a part le quatuor le pense et c'est pas bon pour son égaux moi je suis capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch et son attrapeur'_ (James)

'_Moi je suis l'autre batteur et ben rien d'autre de spéciale ah si je suis le préfet de Gryffondor'_ (Remus)

'_Et moi…_'

**DRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG** (nda pas de bol pour petigrow nananere tout façon y a rien a dire de lui)

« Bon vous me rédigerai trois rouleau sur la révolte des gobelins » déclara le professeur juste avant que les élèves ne sortent précipitamment de la salle.

« Ce cours est enfin fini c'est pas trop tôt » s'écria Sirius

Felipe rejoignit Harry à la table Gryffondor:

« Harry les essais c'est pour ce soir a 5HOO j'ai vérifié tu n'a pas cours a cette heure alors à tout à l'heure »

« Ok »

« Quels essais ? » demanda Peter _(note de la correctrice : tu peux pas te faire oublier Peter, t'as pas compris qu'on s'en fou de to ! Non ? Bon bah j'aurais quand même essayé)_

« J'étais attrapeur et Felipe m'a proposé de faire parti de son équipe _» # reste zen ,Harry, zen c'est la clé ; restons zen #_

« On peut venir te voir ? »

« Pas de problème James »

et voila le 3°chapitre

je me dépeche pour la suite

et rewiews s'il vous plait(hein?m'oubliez pas)

bbbb

Kel


	4. note

**Salut tout le monde  
Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je sais que je vous avais promis d'en poster au moins 3 mais un copain a joué sur mon ordi et m'a effacé pleins de fichiers dont celui qui contenait mon histoire.(Il y avait six chapitres dont trois déjà publiés)  
Résultat je n'ai plus qu'a tout recommencé et comme c'est la fin des vacances, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier  
Voilà je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour les retaperle plus vite possible(j'ai meme pas eu le temps de les envoyer a ma correctrice ouinnnnnnnnnnn).Je suis vraiment désolée (gomen nasai mina san)**

**et a bientot**

**kel **


	5. faire ses preuves

_**Harry Potter : retour en arrière/**_

_**Faire ses preuves**_

Disclaimer : rien n'est a moi

Remerciement a **_Hali1_** ma correctrice (_n.c : thanks pour tes remerciements, lol)_

_**Rewiews**_

_Ange de un cisme_, _didi Elaur_, _mushu,__hisoka_, _sandjo_, _bebe taré_, _bridgess the fantastic_ pour vos encouragements et vos compliments

Thealie : _merci et Voldemort c'est pour bientôt_

Lunicorne : _merci de ta compréhension et Voldemort se serait fait un plais de me torture si je ne lui avais pas fait remarquer que c'était moi qui écrivait l'histoire et que si il faisait quoique se soit il se retrouverait en tutu dans la grande salle pendant le dîner d'halloween_

_(Na c'est bien fait)_

Princesse d'argent : _merci pour ta rewiew (trop de compliments ma tête et mes chevilles enflent) content de te faire rire ma devise étant que si les gens se moquent et rient de moi qu'il vaut mieux faire rire que pleurer_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_**Sur le terrain de quidditch :**_

« Tiens Harry voici mon balai c'est un balai de poursuiveur mais si tu es pris on t'en trouvera un autre » dit Felipe en lui tendant le dit balai

« Merci »

« Bonjour à tous pour ceux qui ne le savent pas je suis Felipe Dominguez, capitaine et poursuiveur. Nous avons besoin d'un attrapeur et d'un gardien, alors pour les attrapeurs placez vous à droite et pour les gardiens à gauche. Les gardiens c'est vous qui commencez »

Tandis qu'il parlait trois attrapeurs dont Harry se placèrent à droite et deux gardiens virent prendre place à gauche. Le premier gardien prit place devant les buts, puis subit les assauts répétés des poursuiveurs, sur les dix des essais il en arrêta cinq. Le suivant en rattrapa deux seulement.

« Pour les gardiens se sera : Timy Derra »

Les applaudissements fusèrent de part et d'autres pendant que Felipe remerciait Denny Tamo pour sa participation.

À leurs tours, les attrapeurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Les règles étaient simples: celui qui attraperait le plus de vif d'or au bout de 2 mn ferait parti de l'équipe. Harry retrouva vite ses habitudes bien que le balai ne vaille pas son éclair de feu. Il enchaîna piquets, tonneaux ainsi que de nombreuses figures qu'il connaissait, raflant au passage les dix vifs lâchés par Felipe.

Dans les gradins c'était le délire. En le voyant effectuer ses figures pour la plupart des plus dangereuses, tous pensaient qu'il était fou.

Le reste de l'équipe s'approcha de Felipe:

« Captain t'a intérêt à le prendre. Avec lui on est sûr de gagner la coupe de Quiddicht. Il est complètement givré mais c'est un virtuose. Il a un véritable talent digne des joueurs professionnels. Et en plus je crois bien qu'il pourra s'opposer a Potter, et pourquoi pas le battre » déclara Patty l'une des poursuiveuses.

« T'avais pas vraiment besoin de me le dire Pat. C'est tout vu il a explose tous les records de Poudlard: dix vifs en moins d'une minute trente. On le prend. »

Se tournant vers les Maraudeurs qui une fois n'est pas coutume regardaient le spectacle la bouche grande ouverte sans pouvoir faire le moindre commentaire.

« Eh bien que pensez vous de mon nouvel attrapeur ? »

« James je veux pas être pessimiste mais là …. »

« Bon c'est pas tout patmol mais faut qu'on aille le féliciter »

« Eh Remus je viens il faut quand même que j'officialise la chose non ? »

Les Maraudeurs et Felipe coururent vers Harry, le félicitèrent et Harry ne pût s'empêcher de se sentir fier: son père était impressionne par ses prouesses. Il promit a Felipe de s'acheter un balai pendant la sortie a Pré au Lard le week-end suivant.

La journée se finit vite pour Harry qui la passa en compagnie de Felipe et de l'équipe pour faire connaissance. Il retourna dans ses appartement et s'endormi presque aussitôt d'un sommeil paisible.

Le lendemain la journée passa tranquillement sans problème majeur: il écoutait prenait des notes et accessoirement parlait avec les Maraudeurs. Il se souvint de son rendez vous et suivit Remus qui y allait aussi. Il trouva Idril _(bizarre, ça me rappelle quelque chose ce nom? Pas toi Kel ?pas que lui d'ailleurs…)_ dans un coin reculé qui l'attendait, il salua Remus et s'installa.

« Salut ça va ? »

« Humpf »

« Les Maraudeurs ?»

« Oui bon commençons, alors par toi ou moi ? »

« Moi, j'ai commencé: déterminé ; têtu, courageux, loyal. Voilà »

« Alors je rajouterai: calme, tête brûlé, je verrai au cours de la semaine s'il y a autre chose. à moi: froide, calme, ironique, pessimiste, courageuse, têtue »

« Ok et je rajouterai bon sens de la répartie, cinglante et agréable pour ses amis et d'après les serdaigles intelligente et sérieuse. Par contre je voudrais savoir comment tu as fais pour me cerner on ne s'est pratiquement pas parlé»

« Intuition féminine tu as fini tes devoirs? Presque il me reste celui d'histoire que je n'ai pas fini il me manque un rouleau »

« Seulement je pensais que tu aurais du mal vu que tu n'a pas écouté. »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je corresponds que je n'écoute pas et il me semble que toi non plus tu n'étais pas attentive non ? »

« Humpf »

« Quelle réponse ! »

Ils finirent leur devoirs se saluèrent et repartirent chacun de leurs coté (je manque d'inspiration pour clore ce passage)

La semaine passa sans anicroche les serpentards montrant pour une fois que leur maison n'était pas celle des emmerdeurs (euhhhh enquiquineurs)_ oh tu sais on va pas t'en vouloir pour le langage un tantinet grossier, lol)_ ils préféraient attendre qu'Harry viennent passer la semaine suivante avec eux pour voir ce qu'il valait.

**_Samedi matin 8H30 à la table de Gryffondor_**

Harry finissait de manger en compagnie des maraudeurs quand ceux-ci lui proposèrent d'aller à Pré au lard en leur compagnie…

«Pourquoi pas mais Felipe va vouloir venir avec moi alors.. »

«Alors qu'il vient aussi avec nous, on te fera visiter Zonko et Honeyduck et aussi le magasin de quidditch et la …. »

« Sirius il n'est que 8h30 et tu as déjà atteint ton quota de bavardage pour le petit dej. Donc manges et laisse un peu la surprise à Harry de découvrir par lui-même Pré au Lard » s'exclama James qui souriait malgré lui devant l'enthousiasme de son ami.

Sirius se tu et mangea tranquillement non sans avoir grommeler d'incompréhensibles paroles au préalable.

Harry en voyant Felipe lui fit signe pour que celui-ci les rejoigne. Ce qu'il ne manqua pas de faire. Harry lui exposa aussitôt l'idée de Sirius qu'il accepta visiblement avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Trois heures plus tard ils se retrouvaient devant la ménagerie, dernière étape avant l'auberge des Trois Balais. En effet ils avaient déjà: fait le tour de Pré au Lard, acheté des bonbons, fait le plein au magasin de farces et attrapes, et enfin vus les derniers accessoires de quidditch.

« Voilà la ménagerie Harry, ça ne te gênes pas si on retourne au magasin et que l'on te rejoigne ici dans trente minutes ? »Demanda Felipe

« Non pas de problème par contre c'est moi qui vous rejoindrai quand j'aurais fini »

Sur ce les Maraudeurs et Felipe partirent et laissant Harry qui pénétra dans la boutique d'animaux.

Il avait décidé de s'offrir une chouette ainsi qu'un serpent. Il s'approcha des cages pour rapidement apercevoir non loin de là une chouette qui se disputait avec d'autres de ses semblables. Le propriétaire de la boutique essayant vainement de les séparer. Harry l'observa un instant. Elle était toute en finesse d'une belle couleur grise alors que ses yeux étaient d'or.

Se décidant en l'espace de quelques seconde, il s'approcha lentement du vendeur qui en passant ne semblait pas l'avoir vu étant donné qu'il tentait toujours de séparer les chouettes. Chose qui se révélait inutile.

« Excusez moi ? »

« Oui ? » lui répondit le vendeur se retournant subitement sur lui-même pour faire face à la personne qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Bonjour, dites moi combien coûte cette chouette ? »

« Si vous la voulez je vous en fait cadeau, ça fait des années qu'elle m'embête, personne depuis des années ne souhaite s'empêtrer d'une telle chouette. »

« Dans ce cas je vais la prend, mettez moi aussi une cage et de la nourriture s'il vous plait »

Le vendeur le regarda surprit durant quelques secondes, le temps que la nouvelles parvienne jusqu'à son esprit. Il allait enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de cette chouette qui lui apportait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Quand finalement il comprit ce qu'Harry venait de lui dire, il ne se fit pas prier de peur que le sorcier ne revienne sur sa décision. Il disparut quelques secondes à l'arrière du magasin, puis revint accompagné d'une cage pour y mettre la chouette.

S'en suivit ensuite un rude combat entre le vendeur et la chouette. Celle-ci n'avait absolument aucune envie de se retrouver enfermée dans une cage. Elle ne se laissait pas faire, le griffant, lui donnant des coups de bec, dans l'espoir que le vendeur abandonne l'idée de la faire rentrée dans une cage. Finalement au bout de quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, le vendeur réussit tant bien que mal à la faire rentrer dans la cage, qu'il laissa aux pieds d'Harry le temps d'aller de la nourriture. Pendant l'absence du vendeur, Harry sa nouvelle acquisition dans une main s'approcha du coin dans lequel se trouvaient les serpents tout en les écoutant.

Aucun ne l'intéressait jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque un serpent d'un beau bleu colbat qui sembler soupirer d'agacement devant les futilités des autres pour se faire remarquer. Harry appela alors le vendeur, lui désigna le serpent de son choix puis finalement alla le payer. Il regardait sa chouette dans la cage.

« Il te faut un nom que penses tu de Gaia? Hum non hein ? » dit il tandis que la chouette secouait négativement la tête.

« Bon et que pense tu de Efi ? »La chouette uhula de contentement.

« Bon je prends ça pour un oui. Alors Efi tu vas aller dans la volière jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher quand je rentrerais. »

Si tôt dit si tôt fait, la chouette disparut. Il rétrécit sa cage qu'il rangeât dans sa poche, et s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir parler avec son serpent.

(**_A partit de maintenant Harry parle fourche langue_**)

« _SSSSSSSSalut je m'appelle Harry et toi ?_»

« _Tienss un deux pattes qui parle ma langue je m'appelle ice Fire; est tu mon nouveau maître ?_ »

« _Je ne veux pas être ton maître mais ton ami_ »

« _Tu es à l'essai petit deux pattes_ »

« _Merci de ta confiance, je dois aller rejoindre des amis, le mieux serait que tu t'enroule sur mon bras.._ »

« _Et que je ne te parle pas car tu serais mal considérer pas de blem mon pote_ »

_« Euh oui c'est cela mercccccccci_ »fit Harry surpris mais pas moins ravi du langage du serpent.

(**_Fin du fourchelang_)**

Harry alla rejoindre ses amis dans la boutique pour choisir son nouveau balai.

« Et que penses tu de celui la » demanda James en lui désignant un bon balais en fait le même que le sien.

« Hum non attends je vais demander quelque chose et je reviens »

Il parti et revint quelques minutes plus tard un large sourire aux lèvres

« C'est bon on peut y aller »

« Mais tu n'as pas de balai » s'insurgea Felipe

« L'école m'en prêtera pendant encore une semaine mon futur balais est en commande »

« Ah ok bon on y…… »Commença Remus

_**Braoummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**_

_**Fin du chapitre**_

Je sais c'est sadique mais bon on l'est ou on l'est pas

_(J'te rassure moi aussi ze suis souvent sadique dans mes fics, hi hi hi)_

Rewiews please _(rewiews please)_

Bbbb, _bibi_

Kel, _(hali1, correctrice officielle de ma petite Kel)_


	6. l'attaque de Pré au Lard

Harry Potter : retour en arrière/ Attaque

Eh vi je reprends ma fic par contre je ne peux pas garantirent que je l'updaterai régulièrement

Exceptionnellement pas de réponse aux rewiews mais je remercie tous ceux qui m'en ont laissées

Ce chapitre est pour vous faire patienter (je sais il est court 4 pages word)

Merci à ma correctrice Hali1(maintenant darky angel)

Bbbb

Kel

« » : Paroles des personnages

# #Pensées des personnages

_# (En italique) #pensées de Harry  
_

_**Braoummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm**_

Un bruit sourd coupa Remus tandis qu'ils se précipitaient tous dehors pour découvrir des gens criant, pleurant, hurlant, courant dans tous les sens tandis qu'une fumée noire s'élevait dans le ciel.

James arrêta un passant et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait :

« Des mangemorts, des mangemorts » hurla-t-il en repartant

Le Propriétaire du magasin de quidditch réagit au quart de tour en faisant rentrer le plus de monde possible dans sa boutique tandis que ses employés allumaient un feu magique dans la cheminée pour ceux n'ayant pas leur permis de transplanage, tandis que d'autres transplanaient depuis une petite zone prévue à cet effet pour les employés à même le magasin.

Harry aperçut le quatuor qui remontait la rue en rassemblant le plus possible d'élèves.

« Idril, venez ici »

« Il faut mettre les plus jeunes a l'abri » lui cria t-elle pour couvrir le bruit assourdissant des explosions

« Fais les rentrer dans ce magasin; le propriétaire a allumé un feu magique pour leur permettre de rentrer au château et il y a une zone de transplanage » chuchota t-il une fois qu'elle fut assez près, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

« Ok. Lily par ici ! » appela t elle en faisant de grands signes

Lily et tous ceux qu'elle avait rassemblés rentrèrent donc dans la boutique et le quatuor, les Maraudeurs, Felipe et Harry veillèrent à ce que tout le monde prenne la cheminée pour Poudlard acceptant l'aide des plus vieux

Une autre explosion eut lieu juste a côté, faisant disparaître une maison

Harry entendit soudain un sifflement, il recula dans un coin de la boutique derrière une rangée d'accessoires de quidditch pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

« _Harrrrrrrry fait attennnnnnntiiiiion si tu veux te battre_ »

« _Comment a tu deviner_ »

« _Une intuittttttttttttttion_ »

« _Une intuition ?_ »

« _Non en fait j'ai sssssssssssssssssenti ton pouls ssssssssss'acccccélérerrrrrrrrrrrrr_ »

« _A ok promis je fais gaffe. De toute façon tu viens avec moi_. »

_« Quoi ! Ah non, non non il est hors de quessssssssssstion que je vienne. Je suissssssssssssss un sssssssssssssssssserpent pas un combattant_ »

« _Je ne te laisse pas le choix, et tu auras pour mission de surveiller mes arrières ok_ ? »

« _Okidoki mais cccccccccccccccccc'esssssssssssssssst tout !_ »

Harry sortit sa baguette et allait sortir quand il sentit des présences derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement et vit les Maraudeurs moins Peter # _jamais là quand il y a du danger pffff # _suivit de près par Felipe et le quatuor et les élèves restés pour aider a l'évacuation.

Tous tenaient leur baguette à la main et une lueur farouche au fond des yeux.

« Tu n'espérais pas aller te battre tout seul ? »Demanda Isil

« Moi ? Non j'oserai jamais » rigola Harry pas nerveux pour un sou. Après tout ce n'était pas sa première bagarre mais cela les autres ne le savaient pas.

Et ils mirent en place une stratégie, grâce a Lily autrement ils seraient partis à l'aveuglette.

Remus, Felipe et Cassiopée avec l'aide d'une partie des 6° années tiendraient un bouclier qu'ils agrandiraient au fur et à mesure que des gens les rejoindraient.

Harry, Isil et Idril et les 7° années présents se chargeraient de rapatrier les gens car ils avaient les meilleurs réflexes d'après l'avis de tout le monde pour les trois premiers et connaissaient plus de sorts offensifs et défensifs pour les 7° années, tandis que James, Sirius et Lily les couvriraient ou attaqueraient les mangemorts avec l'aide de l'autre partie des 6°.

Chacun se mit en place et bientôt un dôme d'une couleur bleutée les protégeait tandis qu'Harry et son groupe couvraient des élèves de toutes maisons qui pour les plus jeunes disparaissaient dans les cheminées direction Poudlard tandis que d'autres prêtaient main forte suivant leurs aptitudes.

C'est à ce moment que Harry vit avec effroi une élève de serdaigle entourée par deux mangemorts

Alors ni une ni deux, il s'approcha silencieusement derrière l'un deux et murmura un '_stupefix'_ puis presque aussitôt enchaîna aussitôt avec un deuxième.

Attrapant la jeune fille par la main, il commença a courir en direction du dôme sans chercher a savoir s'il avait touché le mangemort quand il reçut un doloris dans le dos le faisant trébucher, et dans sa chute, il entraîna la jeune fille qui roula sur le coté.

_# Merde, je l'avais pas entendu venir celui là mais il va comprendre sa douleur en moins de deux #_

_« Eh Harry Harrrrrrry ccccccccc'essssssssssssssssssssst pas pour me plaindre mais tu m'écrasssssssssssses là »_

_« Je ne t'écrasssssssssserai pas si tu m'avaissssss prévenu je te ssssssssssiiiignale »_

_« Huuuuuummm ! »_fit le serpent vexé

_« Y' a un esssssssssssssssssspèccccccccccce d'épouvantail en noir qui ssssssssssssss'avanccccccccccccccccce »_

Dès que Harry l'eut entendu il se redressa un expelliarmus prêt à partir, mais la fille qui s'était également redressée le devança d'un stupefix.

« Merci »

« C'est moi qui devrais te remercier pour toute à l'heure, on y va ? »

Ils repartirent à toute allure et finir leur course à l'abri sous le dôme.

Harry allait repartir quand de nouvelles détonations se firent entendre ici et là, des cris retentirent plus fortement, leurs apprenant que les aurors venaient d'arriver.

Les mangemorts à cette annonce disparurent.

Des médicommages apparurent dans des pops sonores signe que les barrières anti-transplanage étaient levées. Aussitôt les élèves restés pour prêter main forte furent entourés pour être soignés.

Harry après s'être assuré que la serdaigle était prise en charge rejoignit Felipe, le quatuor, Remus et Sirius, James discutant avec un couple lui ressemblant énormément.

_# J'en reviens pas je vais voir mes grands parents#_

En effet le couple s'approchait déjà de lui, la femme était de taille moyenne, toute en finesse avec de longs cheveux noirs natté et des yeux marron. Elle portait la robe des aurors qui était bleue foncée presque noire avec un insigne dessus qui représentait deux baguettes croisées tandis que l'homme grand musclé des cheveux courts avec de nombreux épis et des yeux bleus, portait celle des langues de plombs qui elle était noire avec une broderie en fils d'argent en forme de dragon apparemment appelés en renfort

James se chargea des présentations :

« Je vous présente mes parents Merry et Henry »

« Papa, maman je vous présente de gauche a droite : Harry Pantters

« Enchanté »

« Felipe Dominguez, »

« Bonjour Monsieur, Madame Potter »

« Lily Evans »

« Ravie de faire votre connaissance »

« Isil Tapror»

« Bonjour et au fait c'est Idril, Potter, Idril ! »

« Désolé donc Idril Tapror, Cassiopée Aiden »

« Heureuse de vous revoir »

« Nous de même mademoiselle Aiden » répondirent-ils ensemble

« Vous vous connaissez ? » s'étonna James

« Oui nous nous sommes rencontrer alors qu'elle accompagnait son père qui devait nous remettre des documents »

« Ah, ok »

« Voici Isil Tapror »

« Enchantée »

« Et inutile de vous présenter Sirius et Rémus »

Le couple sourit devant tant de politesse puis les félicitèrent ayant eut vent de leurs sang froid et de leur organisation qui permit de sauver de nombreuses vies, ce qui fit rougir les intéressés.

Les parents de James saluèrent tout le monde et repartirent, obligations professionnelles oblige ; laissant seuls les plus jeunes qui se remettaient de la chute de l'adrénaline et se félicitaient mutuellement.

Les professeurs de Poudlard étant venus pour s'assurer que tous les élèves étaient bien rentrer

Mac gonnagall s'approcha du petit groupe pour leur dire de rejoindre les calèches et rentrer à Poudlard

Tbc…

Voila c'est déjà terminé

A la prochaine (plutôt au prochain chapitre)

Bbbb

Kel


	7. lendemain de bataille

Holà me revoilà après diverses péripéties je pense pour voir mettre régulièrement les chapitres mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles lol

Pas de réponses aux rewiews pour ce chap par contre si tant est qu'il y en ai encore je remercie ceux qui ont eut la patience d'attendre

_Petite note : merci à **Theali**e pour sa dernière rewiew dont les remarques constructives m'ont permis de me rendre compte que je ne décrivais pas assez j'ai donc repris le chap. 5 et essayer de pallier à ce problème j'espère y être arrivée mais bon il se peut que ce ne soit pas encore ça n'hésitez pas à me le dire!  
_

Merci a Darky Angel (anciennement titehalie) ma correctrice 

Et pour ceux qui veulent je mets l'emploi du temps des 4 maisons en ligne

Je ne tiens pas compte du tome 6 et de la fin du 5

« » : Paroles des personnages

# #Pensées des personnages

_# (En italique) #pensées de Harry_

_« En italique »_fourchelangue

Après être rentrer et avoir laissé Harry au deuxième étage à l'entrée de son appartement, et Felipe au troisième, le quatuor disparut dans leur chambre ainsi que les maraudeurs qui après tant d'effort ne pensaient plus qu'à une bonne douche et à dormir.

« Prems à la douche » cria Sirius

« Au lieu de parler agis » lui répondit Rémus de la salle de bains qui ne comportait que deux douches.

Sirius allait répliquer quand il s'aperçut que James fermait la porte de la salle de bains.

« Je crois que je me suis fait avoir»

Un « non ? Tu crois ? » de la salle de bains suivit d'un éclat de rire fit soupirer Sirius et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit en attendant.

Leur chambre était disposée de cette manière : en entrant on voyait sur la droite un lit impeccablement rangé avec devant une malle fermée au nom de Rémus Lupin.

Le lit suivant était nettement moins bien rangé c'était même plutôt le capharnaüm les draps complètement défaits des chaussettes sales et des tee-shirts boueux jonchait le lit, à côté de livres sur le quidditch qui attendaient leur retour à la bibliothèque depuis l'année dernière. Enfin accrochées au lit à baldaquin des écharpes aux couleurs de Griffondors étaient suspendues. Et pour finir une malle fermée sur laquelle il y avait un pyjama, seule chose rangée à peu près correctement. C'était le coin de James.

En face de la porte dans un bazar indescriptible émergeait un lit et dessus attendait Sirius. Il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et Peter apparut (l'aurait mieux fait de resté là ou il était lui)

« Ha Peter, nous nous demandions ce que tu faisais et où tu étais pendant l'attaque, »

« Je suis rentré à Poudlard pour alerter les profs et je reviens des cuisines avec de quoi manger pour que l'on est pas a descendre car je me doute que vous devez être fatigués »

« C'est gentil » dit une voix sortant de la salle de bains vite suivit par un JAR c'est-à-dire un James Au Radar qui d'ailleurs sans avoir enfiler son pyjama alla se vautrer, avec une grâce digne d'un éléphant qui s'assoit, dans son lit tandis que Sirius filait sous la douche.

15 minutes après (5 pour que Sirius revienne et 10 pour faire un sort à la nourriture ramenée par Peter) le silence régnait en maître sur le dortoir.

Du coté des filles le même schéma s'était produit : douche, récupération de nourriture grâce au elfes de maisons et extinctions des feux.

_Maintenant revenons en arrière plus précisément au moment où les griffondors laissent Harry devant son appart._

_#pff quelle journée #_

« Plume d'argent »

Le tableau s'ouvrit permettant à Harry de rentrer.

Celui-ci déposa ces achats de la journée sur la petite table de salon : un assortiment de chez Honeyduck, la nourriture pour Efi (la chouette) et sa cage, un bon de commande pour un balai, des bombabouses et autres farces et attrapes, un serpent de la… attends deux seconde un serpent ? oups.

_« Désolé iccccccccccce je t'avais oublié »_

_« Hey çççççççççççççççççaa fait plaisir ! »_

_« Vraiment désolé ssssssssssii tu veux tu peux dormir près du feu je vais te mettre un pull devant ok ? »_

_« Mouais mais t'as intérêt à te faire pardonner comme je sssssssssuisssssssss bon princcccccccccccccce j'attendrai jussssssssssssssssssqu'à demain »_

_« Ccccccccccc'est fou cccccccccccce que ta gratitude me va droit au cœur ! »_

Après cet échange d'amabilité Harry récupéra un pull dans ces affaires et le déposa comme promis près du feu vite suivit par un serpent

_# Ça fait une semaine que je suis là et je n'ai pas encore trouvé le temps de m'installer, je le ferais demain pour l'instant direction la douche et dodo#_

Chose pensée chose faite.

**Dimanche matin appartement d'Harry**

Une masse indéfinie se trouvait sous la couette.

Elle commença à remuer quand un tapotement retentit dans la chambre.

Elle émergea totalement quand le tapotement se transforma en coup de bec furieux.

« Punaise mais ça va pas de réveiller les gens à cette heure un dimanche? » maugréa Harry après avoir constater qu'il était 7hOO, tout en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit et... Il se retrouva sur le derrière quand une boule de plume fonça sur lui

Harry toujours en maugréant se releva et pesta contre la chouette qui uhula moqueusement il en était sur !

Il reconnut Efi qui apparemment n'avait pas apprécié son oubli d'hier il alla chercher à manger dans ses achats d'hier et lui donna tandis que son ventre lui rappelait qu'il n'avait rien avaler depuis hier midi .Il décida de s'habiller, d'aller manger puis de s'occuper de son appart. C'est en baillant qu'il arriva à la grande salle pour s'asseoir à la table des griffondors pour son dernier jour cette semaine. À part quelques élèves de serdaigle et un professeur qu'il ne connaissait pas il n'y avait personne, il s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner; peu de temps après il fut rejoint par les jumelles, qui elles, semblaient fraîche comme des gardons, elles s'assirent et entamèrent leur petit déjeuner après avoir saluer Harry.

Idril en profita pour lui reparler du devoir de métamorphose :

« Harry, hey Harry tu m'écoutes ? oui c'est bon j'ai ton attention?

« Je pense que pour les traits de caractère j'ai tout mis et toi as-tu quelque chose à rajouter ? »

« Vi sadique ! »

« Pourquoi »

« Mais tu n'as pas honte ma chère sœur ? En fait s'il te dit ça c'est uniquement parce que tu as osé le sortir de son semi sommeil ! »

« Oh je vois donc oui tu peux rajouter sadique »

Harry sourit et se leva pour regagner sa chambre

« À plus les filles » et se fut deux hochements de têtes qui lui répondirent

Harry remonta dans ses appartements et le regarda: en face de l'entrée il y avait une porte menant à sa chambre et sur sa droite une autre qui menait à la salle de bain; au centre il y avait une table basse sur laquelle reposait ses achats de la veille, entourée par deux canapés et trois fauteuils le tout dans des tons blancs et beiges. À l'opposé de la porte de la salle de bains sous une grande fenêtre et près de la cheminée, un bureau sur lequel il avait posé ses affaires de cours avec à coté une bibliothèque.

_# Bon commençons #_

Rapidement le parquet devint une moquette blanche crème, la table basse prit une couleur noire ainsi que son bureau, les canapés et fauteuils prirent une belle couleur vert pâle, d'un coup de baguette ses livres de classe se rangèrent dans la bibliothèque et ses parchemins formèrent une pile.

Harry partie dans sa salle de bains composée d'un lavabo, d'une baignoire et d'une douche, les murs blancs devinrent bleus ciel, il décida de garder le carrelage du sol blanc.

Pour sa chambre il décida de changer les rideaux verts pour des rideaux rouges, son couvre lit marron devint rouge avec un dragon argent et là aussi le parquet devint une moquette crème.

Satisfait, il alla s'installer à son bureau pour finir ses devoirs et s'avancer.

En pensant à ça il ressentit un pincement au cœur. En effet si Ron et Hermione avaient été là, son amie l'aurait félicité de se mettre à étudier tandis que Ron l'aurait traité de fou et accusé Hermione de l'avoir contaminer. Mais c'était pour les venger et tuer la face de serpent qu'il étudiait, lisant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour emmagasiner le plus d'informations possible. Trois heures plus tard il avait fini tous ses devoirs et lu deux livres sur les duels quand un elfe de maison apparut :

« Messieurs les maraudeurs ont demandé à Tori d'aller voir si monsieur Pantters pouvait les rejoindre dans la tour de Gryffondor et de lui remettre ce message » piailla l'elfe tout en lui tendant ledit message.

Harry l'ouvrit et y trouva le mot de passe pour la tour, il remercia l'elfe et partit à la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois devant la grosse dame il dit « folie du cœur » et le tableau découvrit l'entrée.

Il entra dans la salle commune avec une certaine joie, les Maraudeurs lui faisaient signe dans un coin de la salle.

« Pour ta dernière soirée avec nous vu que tu dois aller avec les autres maisons que dirais-tu de faire un tournoi de jeux ? » proposa Remus

« En quoi cela consiste-t-il ? »

« On fait des équipes de deux et on s'affronte dans des défis ceux qui ont le plus de points gagnent »lui expliqua Sirius

« Ca me va »

« Dans ce cas, hey le quatuor, vous venez faire un tournoi avec nous ? » Cria Sirius

«Pourquoi pas ça sera l'occasion de nous départager ! » s'exclama Cassiopée

« Vous allez pas faire un règlement de compte maintenant ? On pourrait tirer au sort les couples en demandant à un élève extérieur de tirer deux papiers ? » proposa Harry

« C'est une bonne idée je suis pour » dit tranquillement Isil

Les autres approuvèrent et James fit les papiers quand un détail sauta à ses yeux

« Mais ça ne va pas on est en nombre impair ! »

« C'est bon je ne participerai pas je viens de me rappeler que j'ai rendez-vous avec Joren Mik de Pousoufle » déclara Idril et elle partie

James enleva son papier et demanda à une première année qui passait d'effectuer le tirage :

James et Peter

Harry et Cassiopée

Isil et Lily

Sirius et Remus

La première manche concernait les échecs James, Peter, Harry et Cassiopée et Sirius n'y connaissant rien la bataille fut entre Lily, Isil et Rémus qui devait tenir tête aux deux, Sirius se contentant de l'encourager.

Le résultat fut sans appel : 1er Lily et Isil (15 pts)

2eme Remus et Sirius qui le remerciait (10 pts)

3eme ex aequo Harry; Cassiopée; James et Peter qui avaient réussit à faire match nul (dans tout les sens du terme dixit Lily) 5pts histoire de dire

La deuxième manche consistait en un test de connaissance chaque couple se voyait posé 1 question par chaque autre couple, sur tous les thèmes possibles et inimaginables !

Ce fut Peter et James qui passèrent à la question en premier: Lily et Isil voulurent poser les questions.

« Quel sortilège permet de faire apparaître des oiseaux ? »

« L'avis » s'exclama Peter ayant pour une fois la réponse

« Qu'est ce qu'un sombral (en français) »

« Oula un sombral ? Peter une suggestion ? »Demanda James

« Non rien »

« On donne notre langue au chat »

« C'est un thessalien en français»

« Ah ok »

Au final ils répondirent à 2 questions sur 3

Remus et Sirius ne répondirent qu'à 1 question à cause de l'impulsivité de Sirius au grand dam de Rémus tandis que Lily et Isil avait également répondu à 2 questions car Sirius les avait collées avec une question sur une de leur blagues : « comment avaient-ils fait pour mettre des serpents dans le dortoir des filles de Serpentard ?»

« A votre tour » s'exclama Peter

« On est près »déclara Cassiopée

« Première question qui a gagné la coupe de quidditch il y a 2 ans ? »

« T'as pas mieux Potter ? »

« Non ma douce ! »

« Je ne suis pas ta douce »

« C'est bon on peut répondre ? Oui merci c'est donc l'Espagne (nda je n'en sais rien et en ce moment c'est l'Espagne a fond donc désolé) » s'énerva Cassiopée

« Bien à nous de poser une question » dit Remus

« Qu'est que la goutte du mort vivant ? »

_# C'est dans ces cas là que je m'aperçoit que j'adore Séverus # _en effet au cours de l'été précédent il s'était lié avec lui et il avait repris goût aux potions

« Je sèche » déclara Cassiopée

« C'est bon je le sais c'est un mélange d'asphodèle et d'armoise qui donne ce puissant somnifère »

« Qu'est ce qu'un réfrigérateur » demanda Lily sachant que Cassiopée ne pourrait pas y répondre et qu'Harry ne pouvait pas connaître selon elle.

En effet elle avait fait des recherches et avait découvert que les Pantters étaient une famille de sang pur aux Etats Unis qui ne comportait plus qu'Harry comme membre, elle avait fait part de ses découvertes à ses amis et à Rémus qui en avait fait part aux maraudeurs.

Harry avait pris ce nom sur les conseils de Dumbledore qui connaissait le couple et lui avait demandé si ils pouvaient faire passer Harry pour leur fils, ses derniers avaient acceptés ne pouvant malheureusement pas avoir d'enfants. Ce fut donc une joie pour eux, que Harry devienne leur pseudo fils. Ce fut chose faite et Harry Pantters fit son apparitions sur l'arbre généalogique de la famille, personne ne fit de remarque car :

1° c'était le dernier représentant de la famille

2°cette même famille est une des plus influente et riche de l'Amérique.

Malheureusement deux jours après ils étaient décédés dans un attentat. Harry et Dumbledore s'étaient rendu à leur enterrement et Harry bien que ne les ayant jamais rencontrés fut triste de leur disparition car ils avaient accepté d'en faire leur fils avec tout ce que cela impliquait.

Il avait donc de nouveau perdu une chance d'avoir une famille.

Après l'enterrement il avait été à la lecture du testament et découvrit avec surprise que les Pantters avaient refait leur testament la veille, lui léguant tout avec une close spécial disant qu'ils choisissaient leur notaire et avocat (qui s'occupait de la famille de génération en génération) pour être son tuteur jusqu'à sa majorité (chez les sorciers c'est 17 ans et Harry en a 16)

« C'est un objet moldu qui sert a conserver les aliments » dit tranquillement Harry surprenant Lily.

Ils se lancèrent des défis toute la journée et quand ils eurent faim ; ils allèrent en cuisine.

Le résultat de la journée fut le suivant : 1er Lily et Isil

2 eme Harry et Cassiopée

3 ex aequo Sirius, Rémus, James et Peter

Idril étant revenu en fin d'après midi de son rendez-vous, elle se chargeât d'arbitrer.

Puis la journée terminée, chacun alla se coucher pour entamer la semaine sans être trop fatigués

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$(Ellipse temporelle)

**Appartement de Harry**

«_ SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSsalut Icccccccccccccccce bien dormi ? »_

_« Viiii mercccccccccccccccccccci par contre toi t'as pas l'air en forme ? »_

_« J'ai ressssssssssssasssssssssser des vieux ssssssouvenirs t'avoir racooooooonter mon histoire hier a fait remonter ccccccccccces sssssssssssouvenirs »_

_« Ok je peux venir avec toi pour la journée ? »_

_« ssssssssssssi tu veux tu pouvais pas choissssssssssssir mieux vu que je vais passssssssssssssser la semaine à Ssssssssssssssserpentard ! Grimpe» _dit Harry tout en lui tendant son bras.

_« Efi si tu veux manger rejoins moi à la table de serpentard à l'heure du courrier ! »_

La chouette uhula pour montrer son accord.

Harry descendit tranquillement les étages, entra dans la grande Salle, les regards tournés vers lui

Pour savoir avec quelle maison il irait cette semaine.

Quand ils le virent se diriger vers la table des Gryffondor, les élèves et professeurs présents se demandèrent s'il n'avait pas oublié la décision du directeur.

Mais ils furent rassurés en voyant qu'il saluait seulement les Maraudeurs et le quatuor puis il fit un crochet par la table des Serdaigle pour saluer Felipe et finit par s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards

**Table des serpentards**

« Ne t'assois pas là c'est la place de Malefoy et sa bande » le prévint un quatrième année à ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

« Ah oui ? Pourtant je ne vois pas leurs noms écrits ici ? » ironisa Harry

« D'habitude les nouveaux ne discutent pas et se font oublier » fit une voix derrière lui

Harry se retourna et cingla : « de toute façon après le petit speech du choixpeau difficile de se faire oublier ! »

« Hum t'as de la répartie et d'après mes sources tu es un sang pur alors bienvenue a Serpentard ! » déclara Lucius Malefoy en souriant, il s'assit à côté de Harry tandis que Snape (je préfère la version anglaise) se mettait en face et les autres autour.

_# La basse cours de Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur, il ne pensent jamais par eux-mêmes ?#_

Harry afficha un visage sans émotion et continua à manger, Efi le rejoignit mangea et repartit, ignorant Malefoy et sa clique.

Malefoy lui décrivit toutes les choses qui font que les Serpentards sont mieux que tout le monde. Chose dont Harry se fichait royalement et le fit savoir : « as qui parles tu ? Parce que si c'est à moi, l'histoire de ta famille ne m'intéresse pas ! »

« Comment oses tu ? Tu vas me le payer ! »

« Je doute que tu puisse me faire quoique ce soit tu n'en as pas la puissance ! »

« Que… »

« Désolé si je vous quitte si rapidement mais la présence de blondinet m'est insupportable » déclara tranquillement Harry tout en se levant, et accessoirement en laissant un Malefoy estomaqué, des Serpentards ne sachant pas trop comment réagir à l'exception de Snape et Narcissa Black qui souriaient très discrètement.

« Pantters attends » fit une voix alors qu'il sortait. Harry se retourna et vit Narcissa et Snape le rejoindre

« Tu avais oublié ton emploie du temps sur la table»

« Merci » répondit-il et il repartit tranquillement

A suivre

rewiews please


	8. emploi du temps des maisons

CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE !  
C'est l'emploi du temps des 4 maisons niveau 6 années (je plains ceux qui sont chargés de faire les emploies du temps c'est un vrai casse tête dsl si il y a quelques incohérences

kel

_**Griffondor**_

**Lundi** : 8h 10H : métamorphose (avec les serpentards)

10h12h : histoire de la magie (avec les serpentards)

12h14h pause déjeuner

14h15h : potion (avec les serdaigles)

15h 16h : arithmancie (option toutes maisons confondues)

**Mardi** : 8h 10h DCFM avec les serpentards

10h11h sortilège avec les pousoufles

11h 14h libre

14h 16h potions avec les serpentards

16h18 : divination (option griffondors/serpentards)

**Mercredi **: 8h 10h sortilège (avec les serdaigles)

10h11h métamorphose (pousoufle)

12h14h libre

14H15H potions (pousoufle)

15h16h : SACM (avec les pousoufles)

16h17h botanique avec les pousoufles)

**J****eudi** : 8h 10h étude des moldus/runes (toutes maisons confondues et suivant les options)

10H 11H DCFM (avec les serdaigles)

11h14h libre

14h15 métamorphose avec les serpentards

15H 17H SACM (serpentards)

**Vendredi** : 8H 10H botanique (seuls)

10H12 sortilège avec les serpentards

12H14H libre

14H15H potion avec les serdaigles

15h 17H DCFM avec les serpentards

21h23H astronomie (serpentards et une fois sur deux)

_**Serpentards**_

**Lundi **: 8h 10H : métamorphose (avec les griffondors)

10h12h : histoire de la magie (avec les griffondors)

12h à 14h pause déjeuner

14h15h : sortilège (pousoufles)

15h 16h : arithmancie (option toutes maisons confondues)

**Mardi **: 8h 10h DCFM (avec les griffondors)

10h12h botanique (serdaigle)

12H 14h libre

14h 16h potions avec les griffondors)

16h18 : divination (option toutes maisons confondues)

**Mercredi** : 8h 10h potion (pousoufle)

10h11h DFCM (serdaigles)

11h12h sortilège (serdaigle)

12h14h libre

14H15H sortilège (serdaigle)

15H 17h : métamorphose (avec les serdaigles)

**Jeudi** : 8h 10h étude des moldus/runes (toutes maisons confondues et suivant les options)

10H 11H potions (seuls)

1 1h14h libre

14h15 métamorphose (avec griffondors)

15H 17H SACM (griffondors)

**Vendredi** : 8H 9H SACM (serpentard)

9H10H libre

10H12 H sortilège avec griffondors)

12H14H libre

15H17H DCFM avec les griffondors)

17H18H botanique (seuls)

21H23H astronomie (griffondor et une fois sur deux)

_**Serdaigle**_

**Lundi :** 8h 10H : SACM (pousoufle)

10h12h : Divination (pousoufle)

12h13h : DCFM (pousoufle)

13h 14h : pause

14h15h : potion (griffondor)

15h 16h : arithmancie (option toutes maisons confondues)

**Mardi** : 8h 10h métamorphose (pousoufle)

10h12h botanique (serpentard)

12H 14h libre

14h 16h : DCFM (pousoufle)

16h17 : potion (pousoufle)

**Mercredi **: 8h 10hsortilège (griffondor)

10h11h DFCM (serpentard)

11h12h sortilège (serpentard)

12h14h libre

14H15H potion (griffondor)

15H 17h : métamorphose (serpentard)

**Jeudi** : 8h 10h étude des moldus/runes (toutes maisons confondues et suivant les options)

10H 11H DCFM (griffondor)

11h12h botanique (pousoufle)

1 2h14h libre

14h15H métamorphose (pousoufle)

15H 17H potion (pousoufle)

**Vendredi** : 8H 9H SACM (serpentard)

9H11H histoire de la magie (pousoufle)

12H14H libre

14H15H potion (griffondor)

15h 17H sortilège (pousoufle)

21h23H astronomie (pousoufle et une fois sur deux)

_**Pousoufle**_

**Lundi** : 8h 10H : SACM (serdaigle)

10h12h: Divination (serdaigle)

12h13h: DCFM (serdaigle)

13h 15h : pause

15h 16h : arithmancie (option toutes maisons confondues)

**Mardi** : 8h 10h métamorphose (serdaigle)

10h11h sortilège (griffondor)

11H 14h libre

14h 16h: DCFM (serdaigle)

16h17: potion (serdaigle)

**Mercredi**: 8h 10h: potion (serpentards)

10h11h: metamorphose (Gryffondor)

11h15h: libre

15H 16h: SACM (griffondor)

16h17h: botanique (griffondor)

**Jeudi **: 8h 10h étude des moldus/runes (toutes maisons confondues et suivant les options)

10H 11H

11h12h botanique (serdaigle)

1 2h14h libre

14h15H métamorphose (serdaigle)

15H 17H potion (serdaigle)

**Vendredi** : 8H 9H DCFM (seuls)

9H11H histoire de la magie (serdaigle)

12H14H libre

14H15H DCFM (seuls)

15h 17H sortilège (serdaigle)

21h23H astronomie (serdaigle et une fois sur deux)

voilà j'espère que c'est claire


	9. accrochage et défi

Salut me revoilà avec un chap pour les fêtes

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews et ?j'ai d'ailleurs répondu à certains pour les autres si vous voulez que je vous réponde laissez moi votre adresse mail

Voili voilou

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient en dehors de l'histoire et des autres persos

Je ne tiens pas compte du tome 6 et de la fin du 5

« » : Paroles des personnages

# #Pensées des personnages

_# (En italique) #pensées de Harry_

_« En italique »_fourchelangue

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose encore vide à cette heure.

« Bonjour M. Pantters »

« Bonjour professeur, je me posais une question : étant donné que j'ai commencé le travail sur les épées avec les griffondors est ce que je dois le continuer avec eux ? »

« Non la théorie étant finie, la pratique se fait seul donc ça ne posera pas de problème il suffira juste d'échanger vos parchemins pour avoir vos traits de caractères »

« Bien »

Harry s'installa au deuxième rang du coté serpentard (accord tacite entre les griffondors et les serpentards : chacun son coté) et attendit que les autres élèves arrivent ce qui ne tarda pas.

Les Gryffondors lui firent un signe d'encouragement tout en s'installant tandis que les serpentards se plaçaient devant et derrière lui, car après l'accrochage de ce matin Lucius leurs avaient ordonner de l'ennuyer au maximum (serpentard quoi) ce qui ne dérangea pas Harry outre mesure mais il fut surprit quand Narcissa s'installa a coté de lui avec un petit sourire qu'il lui rendit ; ce dont ne manqua pas de voir Lucius qui l'appela aussitôt:

« Narcissa qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Lucius »

Depuis la première année Narcissa tenait tête à Lucius sachant qu'elle finirait probablement par l'épouser et ce pour son plus grand malheur.

« Ça ne saurait tarder, et de toute façon je suis le chef de serpentard et… » Rétorqua t-il.

« Un peu de silence s'il vous plait ! » demanda mac Gonagall.

« Bien aujourd'hui nous allons continuer le cours sur les armes magiques créées à partir d'un objet. Récupérez la liste de vos traits de caractère »

Un brouhaha s'ensuivit tandis que les élèves se déplaçaient pour récupérer le parchemin. Harry se levait pour aller chercher le sien quand il perdit l'équilibre, il se rattrapa de justesse à un bureau puis se rétablit. Se retournant il aperçut le regard goguenard de Lestrange ainsi que ceux de Goyle et Crabbe auxquels il leur adressa en retour un sourire qui leur fit froid dans le dos. C'était un sourire typique de psychopathe et repartit comme si absolument rien ne s'était passé.

« Tiens »

« Merci et voilà le tien Idril »

Harry retourna s'asseoir tandis que le professeur réclamait de nouveau le silence.

« C'est fait? Bon vous allez la relire et vous vous concentrez sur ce qui y est marqué. Une fois cela fait vous prononcerez la formule suivante : **_Daere_** ; la baguette pointée vers l'objet d'ailleurs quelque soit l'objet l'arme sera toujours la même car elle est créée en fonction de votre caractère je vais vous montrer »

Tout en pointant sa baguette sur une plume elle dit la formule : **_Daere. _**La plume s'éleva dans les airs prit une teinte métallique, s'allongea tandis qu'une partie s'affinait laissant place à une petit lame tandis que l'autre s'épaississait formant un manche recouvert d'arabesques rouge et or .

« Ceci est un poignard, les pouvoirs qui lui sont liés sont les suivants : la lame peut chauffer et produire du feu, ainsi elle peut aussi servir pour éclairer, elle me permet d'affiner mon sens de l'ouie » elle la fit disparaître d'un **_finite incantatem _**et leur dit de faire de même bien qu'il y ait peu de chance d'y arriver du premier coup.

En effet chez les serpentards : Crabbe, Goyle, Lestrange, les sœurs de la Fère, ainsi que Mac Grégor n'eurent rien tandis que Rogue Narcissa et Bellatrix réussirent à métalliser leur plume Lucius réussit en plus de la métalliser a rendre un des bouts pointu .Harry lui ne fit rien sachant déjà le faire.

Du coté griffondor Peter, Franck Londubat et Alicia Mac ne réussirent pas, Milinda Amir et Lily, Cassiopée, Sirius, Remus eux, arrivèrent au même stade que Lucius, tandis que James obtint une ébauche de lame avec un manche mais c'était encore trop flou pour pouvoir distinguer. Les jumelles quant à elles obtinrent chacune deux boomerangs à lames finement ciselés et avec des runes inscrites au centre.

Le professeur passait dans les rangs et attribuait des points ici et là.

« Eh Pantters t'es si nul que tu n'oses pas essayer ? »

« Le décoloré ferait mieux de m'oublier »

« Je suis le prince de serpentard et faisant parti de cette maison tu me dois le respect et l'obéissance »

« Je dois te lécher les bottes aussi ? »

« Ça ne me déplairais pas. »

« Il y croit en plus ! Si tu crois m'impressionner tu te fourres le dois dans l'œil jusqu'au coude »

« Je ne te.. »

« Pantters pourquoi n'essayez vous pas la formule ? » demanda le professeur

« Parce que je sais ce que ça va donner. »

« Eh bien montrez moi »

Harry prit sa baguette et récita la formule. Sa plume s'allongea d'environ 70 cm et un des bout de la plume prit la forme d'un manche se recouvrant de lanière de cuire noire, puis le reste de la plume (moins le manche) devint métallique et se recourba, le bout devint pointu puis le tout se sépara en deux et Harry eut 2 katanas parfaitement aiguisés en main.

« Si vous en êtes a ce stade vous devez connaître leurs pouvoirs ? »

« Oui »

« Et ? »

« Sauf votre respect cela ne vous regarde pas professeur »

« Bon 20 points pour Serpentard. ».

« Bien joué Pantters ! » s'exclama Narcissa, tandis que Severus hochait la tête et que Malfoy grinçait des dents.

« Merci » lui répondit Harry en souriant.

Le cours se termina tranquillement, puis la classe se dirigea vers celle d'histoire de la magie en soupirant d'avance.

Harry s'installa seul Severus et Narcissa devant et Lucius juste derrière avec Rosier.

Profitant du fait que le professeur était un fantôme Malfoy lança un sort qui tacha toutes les affaires de Harry puis lança un rictusempra. Evidemment Harry en ressenti les effets et commença à pouffer mais Idril qui avait vu le geste de Malfoy lança le contre sort permettant à Harry de reprendre son souffle. Ce dernier l'en remercia, puis soupira en voyant l'état de ses affaires et répara les dégâts du mieux qu'il le pu. Lors de son entraînement avec Dumbledore et Rémus il avait appris à se maîtriser bien que ça n'était pas son fort et il commençait à ne plus supporter le futur père de l'hypothétique fouine étant donné qu'en venant dans le passé, il avait déjà changé pas mal de choses.

Malfoy passa les deux heures à l'ennuyer tandis que Narcissa et Severus, sous les regards noirs et prometteurs de mille tortures de Lucius, les Maraudeurs et le quatuor lui lançaient les contre sorts mais sans renvoyer la pareille car Harry leurs avait fait signe qu'il s'en occuperait plus tard.

A la fin du cours Harry suivit Lucius qui se dirigeait vers les cachots pour poser ses affaires et prendre celles de l'après midi Harry en profita pour le coincer dans un couloir vide. Lucius ne le sentait pas mais alors pas du tout mais comme un Malfoy ne doit pas ressentir la peur il se contenta d'afficher un regard plein de mépris qui fit sourire narquoisement Harry.

« Eh bien le décoloré on s'amuse en cours ? Pas de bol qu'en moins de deux semaines je me sois fait des maraudeurs et du quatuor, je pense aussi pouvoir dire la même chose de Rogue et de Narcissa, des amis près à m'aider contre les serpents. Non c'est trop méchant pour ces jolies ptites bêtes donc contre les choses dans ton genre ! Maintenant tu vas me le payer : Boubeïs»

Malfoy sentit son visage se recouvrir de boutons il voulut lancer un sort a son tour mais ne pu que ….BEGAYER ? Il n'en revenait pas. Lui un Malfoy bégayer !Quelle honte !

Harry fit ressortir au minimum son aura qui fut suffisamment forte pour faire taire Lucius et lui faire perdre toute retenue.

« Maintenant Malfoy tu vas me foutre la paix à moi et à mes amis ainsi qu'à Narcissa black et Snape est ce clair ? »

« O o oououi ! »#je me vengerai Pantters et tu vas souffrir#

« Bien » et Harry partit tranquillement manger. Ceci fait il passa par ses appart pour récupérer ses affaires pour les cours de l'après midi.

Sa journée s'acheva sans autres incidents majeurs.

**_0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(ellipse temporelle de deux jours donc on est mercredi) a la bibliothèque en fin d'après midi_**

« Pantters eh Pantters ! »

« Moui ? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu es vu étant donné que tu ne viens pas dans notre salle commune qu'il y avait une note, le professeur Maix (prononcer Maich) va tenir un club de duel »

« Merci de m'avoir prévenu peux-tu me donner le mot de passe pour que j'aille m'inscrire ? »

« Oui c'est Saepe, mmm Pantters vu que tu es fort en métamorphose accepterais tu de m'aider pour le _Daere ?_»

« Je passerai dans la soirée ça te vas ? »

« Oui vers 21H00 »

Harry s'installa à une table avec des livres sur la magie élémentaire et se plongea dans sa lecture, sautant l'heure du dîné et se rendant compte de l'heure, fut obligé de courir pour ne pas être en retard.

Il arriva devant le tableau représentant un serpent blanc endormi et donna le mot de passe.

Le serpent libéra le passage révélant la salle commune des serpentards particulièrement agitée.

_# Eh bien le club de duel semble rencontrer un vif succès#_

Il s'avança dans la salle et après moult et moult efforts Harry réussit a atteindre ce putain de tableau qui attirent les élèves comme l'est une mouche par de la merde ! _#Mais ils vont me laisser passez oui ?#_

Il fut bousculer par plusieurs élèves et repousser loin du tableau.

_#bien ils veulent la guerre ?ils vont l'avoir#_

Il lança un accio assez puissant pour contrer les sorts posés afin de ne pas perdre , abîmer, déchirer le parchemin faisant venir a lui le feuillet, sortit une plume de son sac et inscrivit son nom, puis le renvoya sur le tableau.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez ma photo ? » Lança-t-il aux élèves qui le regardait surpris.

Moins d'une minute après, ses condisciples retournaient avec précipitations sur le tableau. Harry se dirigea vers le groupe de Lucius, près de la cheminée, avec lequel se trouvait une Narcissa qui semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire pour se débarrasser du paon se pavanant devant elle. #Par Merlin! Que ce mec peut être égocentrique !# Les Serpentards le signalèrent à Lucius qui l'ignora royalement.

Lâchant un soupir désespéré :

« Narcissa si tu as fini pourrions-nous y aller ? »

Lucius s'arrêta de parler après et se retourna affrontant Harry du regard :

« Narcissa ne va nulle part. »

« Ah oui, et tu es qui pour lui interdire de venir si elle en a envie? Sa mère peut-être ? Où alors peut être es tu en train d'insinuer qu'elle n'est qu'un trophée à exhiber ou une poupée incapable de choisir ce qu'elle veut ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

« Et toi qui crois-tu être pour me défendre ainsi jeune damoiseau? » demanda Narcissa en souriant a demi.

« Mais je suis votre chevalier servant Ma Dame » répondit Harry entrant volontairement dans son jeu.

Lucius qui se voyait déjà triomphant sur Harry fulmina en comprenant qu'au contraire elle le remerciait et se moquait plutôt allégrement de lui.

« Narcissa je te l'interdis, tu n'iras nulle part !»

« Dois-je me répéter ou tu n'as pas encore compris la leçon de l'autre jour ? Je pensais pourtant être un bon professeur » soupira Harry en affichant une triste mimique qui fit grandir un peu plus le sourire de Narcissa.

« Je suis le Chef de serpentard et elle me doit obéissance »

« Ah oui ? Je me demande qui voudrait obéir à Barbie boy ?en dehors de ta basse cours bien évidement et qui montre malheureusement que serpentard regroupe une minorité de poules et de porcs »

« Tu …»

« Je ? »

« Tu n'es que le fils de gens faibles et incapables de se défendre ».

À ces mots les jointures d'Harry devinrent blanches tandis que du sang commençait à s'écouler de là où il avait enfoncé ses ongles.

« Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer sur Terre » gronda Lucius

« Tu ne me connaît pas. Tu ne connais rien de ma vie. Je t'interdis de salir leurs mémoires, c'étaient des gens formidables (en disant cela Harry ne pensait pas qu'aux Pantters mais aussi à madame Weasley et à ses propres parents), tu dis que tu vas faire de ma vie un enfer? Mais mon pauvre c'est déjà le cas et ton intervention n'y changera rien. Par contre que dirais-tu de partager mon enfer? Hahahahahahaha » déclara Harry partant dans un rire hystérique tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire sadique.

« Serait-ce un défi ? »

« Et bien il semblerait que tu ais encore quelques neurones et je vois que ma petite leçon de toute à l'heure ne t'as visiblement pas suffit! Je te laisse choisir le lieu l'heure et le thème de défi mais en contre parti j'établirai les règles.»

« Bien, rendez-vous à 23 heure devant la forêt interdite »

Durant tout l'échange les autres serpentards s'étaient rapprochés et avaient écouté avec attention des sourires légèrement voir carrément moqueurs s'étirant ça et là sur leurs lèvres.

Harry partit à la bibliothèque accompagné de Narcissa et passa 1h30 à l'aider sur le _Daere _.Puis il la salua et alla dans son appartement se changer et s'équiper, puis il passa une cape noire aux bords brodés de runes en argent et s'enfonça dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la forêt.

suivre……..

Rewiews please si il y a encore des gens qui me suivent

D'ailleurs j'en profite pour m'excuser de mettre tant de temps mais déménager dans un pays dont vous n'avez qu'une connaissance moyenne de la langue c'est dur dur ,et puis de tte façon c'est comme ça et pis c'est tout !lol

kel


End file.
